The Future Queen of Pirates
by Everything's Slipping Away
Summary: Kai was just an ordinary pirates challenging anyone who ran into her to a fight, until she met Monkey D. Luffy and his crew and dsicovered the link between them both. But can they both fulfil their promises? Please R and R, I appreciate comments greatly!
1. Chapter 1: Lonely no more

Japanese words + meanings

sugoi - awesome

nani - what

gomenasai- sorry

Note: I do not own One Piece. If there's any inconsistancies of characters, please don't flame me. Oh, and sorry that the chapters are short, but that way I can make updates more often than if I were to write tonnes and tonnes for each chapter.

Chapter One - Lonely no more

Kai had fallen asleep against the mast of her little boat out of sheer boredom. She hadn't seen another ship for days and food supplies were running low. As the spray of the sea splatted against her face, she woke up, yawning and stretching. It was then she noticed a flag in the distance depicting a skull wearing a straw hat, which reminded her of a time when she lived with her parents.

------------------

"C'mon, let me try one more time!" Kai whined, "I know I can if I try again."

Shanks laughed and ruffled her hair, "Alright, but this is the last time."

She just grinned, taking a run up before leaping up to grab his straw hat. He blocked with his arms, but Kai used this to swing over the top of his head and grab the hat on her way to the ground.

"See?" she said, still grinning, "I told you I could get your hat!"

He returned the grin, "I knew you could. With a little more practice, you'll make a fine pirate one day."

"I promise I will." she smiled, "I'll be the greatest pirate to sail the seas!"

------------------

Kai snapped back to reality as she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello?" the stranger waved a hand infront of her face, "Anyone in there?"

"Oh, gomenasai!"she looked up. The stranger seemed quite ordinary. Black hair, red vest, blue shorts, straw hat...straw hat?

"So, who're you?" he asked with a cheezy grin.

She stood up, "I'm Kai, soon to be pirate Queen once I've reached the Grand Line and found One Piece."

"Not if I find it first." he said, still grinning.

"I doubt it. I'm the fastest pirate on the sea!" her grin was identical to his, "And besides, I made a promsie that I'd become the greatest pirate to sail the seas."

"Fastest?" he mulled over something for a moment, "Tell you what, how about you join my crew? Then we'll both find One Piece."

Kai thought about this offer for a moment, "Ok, I was getting kinda lonely anyway. So, what's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." he grinned.

"NANI?! THE Monkey D. Luffy woth one hundred million belli?!" she almost gasped, "Now you have to let me join!"


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Japanese words + meanings

Nisemono - liar

Chapter 2 - Introductions

"Hey, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji!" Luffy yelled as loud as possible, which was almost deafening, "Come and meet the new addition to our crew!"

"You don't have to make us all deaf!" Nami glared at Luffy.

"I was trying to sleep." Zoro matched Nami's glare.

"But you always sleep." Usopp muttered.

Sanji, on the other hand, was a lot more cheerful about his new crewmate.

"My, how beautiful your eyes are." he grinned.

"Flirt with me one more time and I'll maim you." Kai glared at him, "I hate flirts."

"Where'd you find her?" Usopp asked, sniggering at Sanji's failure to charm her.

"Floating alone in a little boat,"Kai replied, "And I'd prefer it if you didn't treat me like I don't exist."

"Anyway," Luffy said before Usopp could counter, "This is Nami, our navigator, Zoro, expert swordsman, Sanji, the chef, and Usopp, the s-"

"Brave warrior of the seas!" Usopp interrupted.

"You don't look much like a warrior." she said, "Nisemono. Anyway, I'm Kai, and I'm gonna be Pirate Queen, just you wait and see."

"I don't trust her." Nami declared.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll leave my boat behind." she pointed to where her boat was, or so she thought. When she actually looked where she was pointed, she stared for a few moments, and then laughed, "Guess I have to leave it behind anyway."

Everyone would have started arguing over wether she should stay or not, but Kai spotted a flag in the distance.

"Anyone recognise that pirate ship?" she asked.


End file.
